


Старт

by orphan_account



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Экипаж спит перед началом пятилетней миссии





	Старт

Скотти спит, прижавшись виском к щитку, отработав две с половиной смены. Кинсер грезит, путая Марс и Т'Кут, пролетая солнечные системы. Чехов спит, улегшись во сне клубком, словно кот на улицах Таганрога. Дышит Сулу медленно и легко, он решил у пульта вздремнуть немного. Белый шум уводит Ухуру в сон, и ей снится что-то на суахили. Дремлет Боунз, качая в руке бурбон, бормоча про градусы и промилле. Кончик уха Спока во сне дрожит, его разум плещется в волнах света. В кресле спит, уютно свернувшись, Джим, он в ладони ловит во сне кометы. 

Энтерпрайз не спит. Никогда не спит. Словно кровь, по трубам стекает влага, варп-ядро пульсирует и гудит, ни на йоту не ослабляя тягу. Впереди — рубеж за пределом карт, ляжет курс, в готовности по сигналу — 

Энтерпрайз не спит, но идёт на старт,  
начиная повесть опять

 _сначала_.


End file.
